hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Rings/Equip jewelry
Objects or jewelry the character can buy and equip in order to increase defense or become stronger. This page will list the following items. Bracelets *Leather Bracelet - A normal bracelet made from leather. (200 PDF, 100 MDF) *Studded Bracelet - A studded bracelet made with authentic leather. The punk design is popular among today's rebellious youth. (500 PDF, 300 MDF) *Cross Bracelet - A designer bracelet with a cross in the middle. Coated in rhodium. (800 PDF, 500 MDF) *Monkey Bracelet - A cute bracelet with a monkey trapped inside a clear ball. Rumors say making it take part in races is a popular gambling sport on Lowee. (1000 PDF, 1000 MDF, +10 AP, +2 action rate) *Purple Bracelet - An armlet with an oversized pearl embedded in it. It's rare. (1200 PDF, 800 MDF) *Vintage Bracelet - A masterpiece created by a veteran artist. (1700 PDF, 1500 MDF) *Gold Bracelet - A luxurious bracelet using an abundance of gold. (2000 PDF, 1850 MDF) Armlets *Steel Armlet - An armlet made from steel. Due to its flexible material, a multitude of designs are available. (100 PDF, 200 MDF) *Code Armlet - A more casual armlet waved with colorful threads for when you want to have a night out, but will slay monsters. (350 PDF, 500 MDF) *Rune Armlet - An armlet with mystic letters carved all over. You can feel mysterious powers pulsing off each letter. (500 PDF, 800 MDF) *Royal Armlet - An armlet resembling a crown of royalty. Embellished with lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of jewels. (800 PDF, 1200 MDF) *Silver Armlet - A masterpiece made with pure silver. Wards off werewolves and other such demons afraid of fashionistas. (1500 PDF, 1700 MDF) *Platinum Armlet - Super luxurious armband made with platinum. So valuable, you're hesitant to put a fingerprint on it. (1850 PDF, 2000 MDF) Bangles *Lucky Bangle - A mysterious bangle said to bring good luck its its owner. (100 PDF) *Happy Bangle - One of those bangles you see in ads on the back cover of magazines. If you want to wear a unique accessory, this will offer nothing but disappointment. (500 PDF) *Energy Bangle - A mysterious bangle which instills energy by wearing it. (+500 HP, 500 PDF, 350 MDF) *Intelli-Bangle - A mysterious bangle which makes you smarter by just wearing it. (+5 AP, 700 PDF, 700 MDF) *Suspicious Bangle - It increases abilities, but it just seems a little fishy. (-30% all resistances, 900 PDF, 900 MDF) *Trinity Bangle - A bangle with three rings linked together. The rings overlap and create unique shapes every time they jingle around. (+10% all resistances, +6 AP, 1000 PDF, 1000 MDF) *Strength Bangle - A special bangle which imparts strength by just wearing it. (+1000 HP, 1100 PDF, 1100 MDF) *Wisdom Bangle - A bangle worn by a sage to heighten his focus during meditations. (+15 AP, 1600 PDF, 1600 MDF) *Power Bangle - An amazing bangle which grants inhuman powers by donning it. (+1500 HP, 1800 PDF, 1800 MDF) *Heaven's Bangle - a mystical bangle said to be blessed by one of the goddesses from a time long past. (+500 HP, +10 AP, +30% Water and Earth resistance, -30% Fire and Water resistance, 2000 PDF, 2000 MDF) *Time Bangle - A high-quality, monotone bangle created by one of Planeptune's top designers. (+500 HP, +10 AP, +30% Fire and Water resistance, -30% Earth and Wind resistance, 2200 PDF, 1800 MDF) *Goddess Bangle - A mysterious bangle blessed by a goddess. It grants protection against various disasters. (+20% all resistances, 2500 PDF, 2500 MDF) Bands *Lucky Band - Some believe once this band breaks, their wish will come true. But if you break it yourself, you will gain a lot of weight and get dumped in front of your rival and... (50 PDF) *Wish Band - Popular among the students after the negative side effects of the Lucky Band were brought to light. It's an improved version, apparently. (100 PDF, 50 MDF) Elemental Rings *Anti-Fire Ring - An armlet which grants resistance to Fire. (300 PDF, 400 PDF, +15% Fire resist) *Anti-Water Ring - An armlet which grants resistance to Water. (300 PDF, 400 PDF, +15% Water resist) *Anti-Wind Ring - An armlet which grants resistance to Wind. (300 PDF, 400 PDF, +15% Wind resist) *Anti-Earth Ring - An armlet which grants resistance to Earth. (300 PDF, 400 PDF, +15% Earth resist) Generators *Shield Generator - Generates a shield to reduce magic damage. Made in Planeptune and comes with a free Mag. (300 PDF, 300 MDF, +10% Fire, Water, Wind, Earth resist) *Speed Generator - A machine made in Planeptune which increases your speed. But it won't make you think any faster... (300 PDF, 300 MDF, +1 Action Rate) Miscellaneous *X-Bracelet - A simple bangle with a big X on it. What spot does it mark? (30 PDF) *Bandage - A commercial first-aid bandage. You can use your student discount for it at the nursing school's store. (30 PDF, 10 MDF) *Guild Watch - A water-resistant watch provided by the guild. (40 PDF) *Handmade Bracelet - A bracelet made by Gust. How did she do it with those massive gloves...? (100 PDF, 200 MDF, +8 AP) *Hero Bracelet - Proof of a just heroine. Nisa's favorite bracelet. (200 PDF, 100 MDF, +300 HP) *Wristband - A black wristband with pink lines. (100 PDF, 200 MDF, +20% Water resist) *Magatama - A mysterious gem which possesses the protective powers of a dragon. (200 PDF, 100 MDF, +20% Water resist) *Youth Bandage - Adolescent boys think it's cool to wear this bandage around their wrist, knee, or under their eye. Boys are ridiculous. (1200 PDF, 1200 MDF, -50% Fire, Water, Wind, Earth resist) *Rubber Band - Just an ordinary rubber band. Not recommended for people with big arms, hair arms, or those with a tendency to snap themselves in the eye. (2000 PDF, 2000 MDF, +15% Fire, Water, Wind, Earth resist, +2 Action rate) *Coral Beads - Fashion item perfect for the summer. (1500 PDF, 1500 MDF, +20% Water resist) *Quartz Beads - A bracelet embellished with yellow and pink beads. (1500 PDF, 1500 MDF, +20% Water resist) *Onyx Beads - A bracelet embellished with black and gray beads. (1500 PDF, 1500 MDF, +20% Water resist) *Emerald Beads - A bracelet made with fancy natural rocks. (1500 PDF, 1500 MDF, +20% Water resist) *Aquamarine Beads - A bracelet made with cool-blue natural rocks. (1500 PDF, 1500 MDF, +20% Water resist) *Opal Beads - A bracelet made with off-white beads. (1500 PDF, 1500 MDF, +20% Water resist) *Locker Key - I call dibs on locker 1! No one gets number one but me, Nisa!! (1500 PDF, 1500 MDF, +20% Water resist) *Paddle Gloves - Huge gloves which come in 'handy' when treading water. Water-resistant. (1500 PDF, 1500 MDF, +20% Water resist) *Black Ring - A mysterious bracelet emanating a black aura. (1200 PDF, 1600 MDF, +16 AP) *Justice Armband - Wear it and you can be a heroine, too! (1600 PDF, 1400 MDF, +1400 HP, +10 AP) *Gami-Ring - A ring said to have been created upon the birth of Gamindustri. (2800 PDF, 2800 MDF, +1500 HP, +20 AP) Trivia *As Nisa seems to be narrating the Locker Key entry, it can be assumed the girls themselves write the captions. Category:Items Category:Equipment